


First Meetings

by shsl_saltine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Uncertain resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Hinata was greeted by Nanami, and the one time he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour at 3am. It's unedited, so if you see something let me know. Thanks.

She was the first main course student to greet him. She had pink hair with eyes to match, and her uniform seemed a lot more comfortable than his. When she finally looked up from her game, Hinata knew his world was changing. Her name was Nanami Chiaki and as the Ultimate Gamer, she really enjoyed videogames. She was very passionate and friendly, he'd learned. He was lucky to be graced with the presence of someone so talented and kind. She was also strange. She reminded him constantly that talent wasn't something that one should strive for, that he was even better off without it. When the topic came to her, she humbly dismissed it with a shake of her head and a mutter of “I'm simply a gamer”. Truly, truly, a strange girl.

 

He lost his chance with her when he decided that talent was more important than their friendship. Maybe it was more, to him at least. But it didn't matter, because he'd turned his back on her. He’d let Kamakura do an awful thing; Something unforgivable, something irreversible. He didn't say goodbye, but felt the melancholy, the despair of her death hang on his shoulders forever afterwards. But it didn't matter, it didn't matter. He had a new purpose, and that was to fulfill Enoshima’s plan. Her pink hair wasn't envisioned in that world, so it couldn't matter to him. In his heart- of course, he still had one- he wondered if maybe it did matter but it was too late for him to care.

 

Again, he met her for the first time on a sunny island, though she wasn't the one to greet him. A hood with cat ears covered her curled hair, and her hands worked fervently at the controls of worn arcade machine. She lost that passion that he didn't remember she had, and was instead replaced with a sleepy disposition. Her name, a name he didn't recall, was Nanami Chiaki. She was the Ultimate Gamer, and with time she would grow to be his best friend. She trusted him when no one else did, she was there when he was alone, she was a ray of hope in a sea of despair. He so desperately wanted to call her his, and if they ever got off that island, he knew he would.

 

But they wouldn't get off the island. She was a traitor, and then a savior, and then an AI. In fact, it was all a game, and her existence never mattered in the slightest. She would be forgotten the instant the game ended, that was the rule. She accepted it, so it didn't matter. He would go back to being Kamakura- another name he didn't remember- but she was okay with it so it didn't matter. She pushed him forward, so his suffering didn't matter. She suffered so he wouldn't have to, how could he go against her sacrifice? Even in death, she shined her beacon of hope to guide him through his storm of despair. Even if her existence never mattered, she would be his savior still. He was determined to remember that name, that face, at all costs.

 

When he awoke, she wasn't there to greet him. In fact, for the first hour, the only other thing he'd seen was a strange face in the mirror. Surely this wasn't Hajime Hinata, and he began to recall that it, in fact, wasn't. He never did reconcile this new image with that name. He'd been Izuru Kamakura, that was right. He'd done awful things under that name, under that image, under that personality. It was easy for him to feel an air of detachment when he thought of it like that. He could say it wasn't him, it wasn't Hajime that had done the deed. The other four agreed with him, Hajime wasn't Izuru. Hajime was better, he was innocent. He was destined to lead these misfits to recovery, and bring a miracle to their comatose friends. But he remembered shortly after he became their savior that he remembered the title wasn't his.

 

She had been his savior twice. She was his hope, twice. She was his miracle, his guide, his best friend, his Ultimate Gamer. She was everything and twice, he'd lost her. Suddenly he couldn't distinguish the deeds he'd commit from the ones done by Kamakura. They were done with the same hands, witnessed with the same eyes, processed with the same mind. He didn't deserve the title savior, and he wished the girl with the pink hair would return to live up to it for him. He didn't care whether or not she still had her passion, he loved her all the same. To him, they were the same girl, the same goddess. He remembered that it mattered so much and that his hands had robbed the world of a blessing. But he could no longer continue to disappoint her. He remembered the weight her words carried, and remembered that by carrying both hope and despair, he could do better for the world she wanted to create. He would be a savior because her sacrifice enabled him to be. 

 

He wouldn't live very long; In fact, none of the remnants would. They had been lucky to make it as long as they had with their weary and damaged bodies. He was lucky to live long enough to see the seeds of a new future sown. A new future she would be proud of, a future they would all be proud of. A weight was never lifted off his shoulders, but it didn't matter. It belonged there, like the tug in his heart. It remained, even as he took his final breaths.

  
He'd never felt lighter, he'd never seen a light brighter. He wondered what this must be when he opened his eyes, because surely he hadn't been here before. He was greeted with pink hair and eyes to match, a sleepy smile with fiercely passionate eyes. He recognized the face, it made a heavy weight drop in his heart. He didn't understand his reflex to blush when she placed a hand on his shoulder. She said her name was Nanami Chiaki, and a smile curled onto his face and even if he didn't remember the name, he tells her he knows. When she hugs him, his world shifts and changes beneath his feet. She says she's waited a long time for him, and that she's so proud of him. She even thanks him. He was too caught up in the moment to explain to this angel that he didn't remember any of what she was saying, and instead mumbled a thank you as he buried himself further into a sweet smelling hoodie. 


End file.
